


Falling in Love At a Coffee Shop

by goodnight_tinyhumans



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen, Sterek if you squint, derek likes complicated coffee, pack feels (sort of)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-09
Updated: 2012-11-09
Packaged: 2017-11-18 08:03:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/558697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goodnight_tinyhumans/pseuds/goodnight_tinyhumans
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles brings Derek coffee, too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Falling in Love At a Coffee Shop

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by [this post](http://chouninatte.tumblr.com/post/35316989934/coffee).  
> Title from Landon Pigg's "Falling In Love At A Coffee Shop".

The first time Stiles shows up with coffee, Derek is honestly surprised to get any at all. He smells it before he sees him, two cardboard trays stacked precariously, one on top of the other, and it's a miracle that his floor isn't covered in a wave of coffee in two seconds flat. But the coffees survive, and Stiles runs back and forth around the room, distributing cups to various thank you's- and a grunt of acknowledgement from Jackson. Derek rolls his eyes at that and turns back to his book, but looks up when Stiles walks over to stand in front of him.

"Here," the boy tells him, shoving a cup into his hand. “I don't know what you get in yours, so it's just black, but-"

"Thank you," Derek says in surprise. He takes the cup, takes a long whiff, filling his nose with the scent of coffee. It's not how he'd choose to drink it, but Stiles looks pleased that he accepted it, and it's nice to get this kind of acknowledgement from him. They've come to a tentative agreement, but he knows he will never be Scott's favourite person; so every time any of them makes an effort to be nice, it feels like an achievement.

So he's careful to look casual when he leaves the room a few minutes later, carrying the coffee with him, and returning with it fixed up the way he likes it.

\--

It becomes a bit of a routine after that. It's not always Stiles who brings coffee, or pizza, but most of the time it is. He always comes to Derek last, handing over the same cup of black coffee, and the smiles he gives him in those moments are ridiculously endearing. It's one of the things Derek has come to appreciate about the kid; he can be ruthless- downright scary, sometimes, like that one time Derek remembers that that harpy threatened the Sheriff- but when everything is calm like this, he goes out of his way to make his friends happy.

Derek is considered someone's friend, and how weird is that?

So he still doesn't bother correcting Stiles' assumption about how he likes his coffee. He's not picky, he'll drink it black, too, and sometimes does, when he can't get away to add to it with ease, or when he just really wants the caffeine. It tastes all the better because of what it means to him, anyway.

\--

Derek is never letting teenagers take over his apartment for the night ever again.

Boyd had suggested some sort of pack bonding thing- horror movies, because they all really needed to watch those, apparently- and it had turned into a freaking slumber party, complete with silly games and spilled nail polish in the corner of the living room where Erica and Lydia had set up camp.

It's around seven a.m. when he wakes up, groans at the bright light filtering through the curtains that had somehow been left open the night before. He stumbles out of his bedroom, past the puppy pile in the middle of the living room, and into the kitchen. The coffee maker sat in the corner, and he didn't use it very often, so he was pretty confused to look up and see that it was full of fresh, steaming coffee.

"Mornin'," came a voice from behind him, and he turned to see Stiles, slumped over the kitchen table with a cup of coffee in front of him and a sleepy smile on his face.

"Morning," Derek replied.

"Figured you'd want some when you woke up, wasn't sure when you'd be up, though," Stiles told him, waving a hand at the coffee maker.

"Thanks," Derek replied quietly. He pulled a mug from the cupboard, half-filled it with coffee, then, on auto-pilot, reached into the fridge for the milk and the caramel macchiato coffee creamer he normally used. He fixed up the coffee, then turned to sit at the table across from Stiles.

Stiles, who was staring at him like he'd grown an extra head.

"What."

"You drink your coffee with... stuff?"

"Yes?"

"But you've been letting me give you your coffee black for three and a half months?"

"Yes?" Derek shrugged, taking a sip of the coffee. "It's not like I'm picky. I drink it black sometimes. I just drink it like this more."

"So..." Stiles was still staring at him, eyebrows quirked in surprise. "Every time you disappear into the kitchen and just so happen to bring your coffee with you, you're fixing it, aren't you?"

Derek raised an eyebrow and stared at him in response. Stiles laughed and raised his hands in surrender.

"Okay, no more coffee inquisition. Got it."

\--

Derek is not surprised when, on the next coffee trip, Stiles brings him back some kind of super-sugary, caramel-covered drink pumped full of espresso and whipped cream.

And he's even less surprised when it turns out he likes it.


End file.
